1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to apparatus for filling pressurized containers, and more particularly to apparatus for injecting fluids, such as paints and lacquers, into cans which have been previously charged with fluid propellants and solvent.
2. Description of Related Art
Machines for injecting paint and the like into precharged aerosol cans have been available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,534, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, discloses a device having a manual lever for raising a can to be charged into contact with a paint reservoir. A pneumatically operated piston drives the paint from a cylinder at the bottom of the reservoir through the aerosol valve into the can. Due to the tubular or skeletal frame, however, operators of such machines may be poorly protected from pressurized leaks. Additionally, many of the moving components are not protected from spilled paint which can cause damage by blocking or clogging the components.
Machines having cabinets enclosing the can filling operation have also been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,260, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, discloses a device having a cast base and rigid side plates forming a cabinet. The device includes pneumatic means for raising the can and a pneumatically operated piston which drives the paint into the can. Such machines can require relatively complex and expensive pneumatic circuits and cabinet structures. Therefore, such machines can be relatively expensive to produce.